


Day Out At Big Egg

by Starsea (StarseainExile)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseainExile/pseuds/Starsea
Summary: The senshi and shitennou spend a day out at Big Egg (now known as Tokyo Dome City) trying to get to know each other again.





	1. Entrance

By KJ

 

i. Entrance

 

“Today is going to be a day when everyone has _fun_!” Usagi declared. It was about the fifth time she had said this and they had been queueing for ten minutes so nobody felt the need to respond except Mamoru, who squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

 

Ami peered around. “I don’t see your friends, Mamoru-san. Are they in another queue?”

 

“They’re already here,” Mamoru said quickly. “I told them to wait for us inside.” He didn’t want to push the tolerance of the senshi too much and he didn’t want to think what might happen if they were all forced to queue together before they’d even managed to get on any rides.

 

“Is the park still going to be standing by the time we get inside?” Rei muttered.

 

Mamoru chose to pretend he hadn’t heard that but Usagi turned around, frowning. “Why would the park not be standing?”

 

“Because they’ll have taken it over or blown it up?”

 

“REI-CHAN!”

 

“Rei-chan, you said you’d be nice,” Mako reminded her.

 

Rei sniffed. “I said I’d be nice to them but they’re not here and we’re not inside yet.”

 

Mamoru glanced up at the sky and prayed that they would get inside before he actually said something himself. It was okay for Usagi to argue with Rei, not so much for him.

 

There was a sudden excited murmur behind them and he turned his head to see Haruka and Michiru arriving. The usual crowd of admirers and autograph hunters had already formed around the two.

 

“Yo!” Haruka flicked a hand in greeting as she saw them.

 

Minako sighed. “Imagine walking to the head of a queue just because you’re famous. Ugh, that’s the life.” She glared at the ignorant people around them. “Why don’t these people recognise how famous _I’m_ going to be?”

 

“Going to be,” Rei repeated with a roll of her eyes. “As in ‘not currently famous’.”

 

Minako shrugged. “Minor detail.”

 

Haruka and Michiru had finally managed to reach them. Haruka reached into her jacket and pulled out a group of tickets that all had a gold band lining them. “VIP advance tickets.”

 

Usagi and Minako gawped. “Aren’t those… very expensive?” Usagi asked.

 

“Hey, big day out deserves big spending,” Haruka responded with a grin, which then vanished as Michiru elbowed her in the ribs.

 

“Shall we go?” Michiru said, bestowing her gracious smile on them all. “It’s very hot in the sun and we shouldn’t keep the boys waiting.”


	2. LaQua - Big O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Zoisite ride the big wheel

It wouldn’t have been Ami’s first choice, the Ferris wheel, but it wouldn’t have been her last, either. It was a nice day and her companion - she glanced up at Zoisite or ‘Sai’ as he wanted her to call him - was very easy on the eyes.

 

Other people had noticed that, of course. Men and women were sneaking covert (and not so covert) glances at him as they waited for the next free chair. Sai seemed oblivious to the attention but appearances could be deceiving.

 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he said as they sat down.

 

Ami blinked and turned to him. “Why not?”

 

“I mean… Usagi-san is a sweetheart and I appreciate she wants everyone to get along but she can’t  _ make _ that happen.”

 

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Ami tried to joke and swallowed as he looked at her, his eyes green and far too perceptive. “Anyway, I didn’t come just because Usagi-chan asked me. You didn’t come just because Mamoru-san asked you, did you?”

 

“It was this or stare at the wall for the fifth weekend in a row,” Sai murmured.

 

“I don’t believe you just stare at the wall.”

 

“No, sometimes I kick it for a little variety.”

 

They both laughed briefly and then Ami swallowed a gasp as the seat began to move and they swung upwards. She gripped the bar in front of her and reminded herself that the wheel was perfectly safe and that the laws of physics existed for a reason.

“Aren’t you worried that I might try to do something?” Sai asked as Tokyo became visible before them.

 

“You mean execute some nefarious plan?”

 

“Mm, something like that.”

 

“What would be the point?” She looked at him now, her gaze clear and steady.

 

“I don’t know - evil for evil’s sake?” He was leaning back, eyes half-closed, looking relaxed for the first time in their recent acquaintance.

 

“That’s not a very good plan,” she pointed out.

 

He glanced at her with one eye. “Of course not, it’s ‘nefarious’.”

 

Ami put a hand over her mouth, surprised into giggling.

 

“You should laugh more often,” he commented.

 

“I know, it’s healthy… but I’ve never been one to laugh all that much. Until I met Usagi-chan.”

 

They lapsed into silence as they reached the peak of the circle. Ami leaned back, her anxiety lessening somewhat.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

“Was it that obvious?”

 

“Only because I’m not all that fond of heights myself.”

 

Ami’s laughter rang out again and Sai finally smiled.


	3. Thunder Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding the rollercoaster

“I think this may have been a mistake,” Mako said as the coaster began to climb right from the start.

“I think it’s a bit late to say that now,” Furai responded, his jaw set. He was almost too big for the seat and it was uncomfortable enough to sit here without this girl saying that she’d changed her mind.

“Do you mind if I scream?”

What a question. “I believe it’s the appropriate response on these things.”

“Okay, good, because I - AHHHHHHHHH!”

She grabbed his arm and he let out a yell of his own, although his cry was due to his arm being nearly crushed as they dropped down the hill and then shot round the bend. Mako relaxed her grip, laughing in embarrassment.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” she shouted as they went round another bend.

Furai flexed his fingers. “In about a day or so, I think.”

Mako was about to yell at him but then they dropped down and around another bend and she screamed again.

“Look, we’re heading for the wheel!” Furai shouted, trying to distract her. “I think I can see Sai and Mizuno-san in one of the pods!”

He pointed and Mako squinted, trying to see if she could make them out, but they had already passed through the centre of the wheel. The coaster took a few more twists and turns, then dropped them back at the beginning.

Mako’s legs wobbled a bit as they got out and Furai put out a hand, letting her cling onto him while she regained her balance.

“Thanks…”

“I didn’t realise it would be that short,” he said, glancing around. “Did you want to go again?”

“Again? What about your arm?”

“I have two of them.”

She gave him a surprised smile. “All … all right!”


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michiru reminds Haruka of why they're really there

“Haruka, I understand you’re concerned…” Michiru pushed her sunglasses up her nose and flicked away a stray eyelash at the same time. “But we simply cannot spend our whole day following the girls around.”

 

Haruka grunted. She was peering through a pair of binoculars at where Mako and Furai had just joined the queue to go on the rollercoaster - again! What was wrong with them?

 

“I don’t want to spend the  _ whole _ day,” she muttered. “Just want to make sure-”

 

“Sure of what? We know the girls can take care of themselves. We’ve seen it.” Michiru hooked her arm through Haruka’s, forcing the other woman to lower her binoculars. “These men are nothing compared to them. If they try and cause trouble -  _ if _ they try - then the girls will handle them.”

 

Haruka grumbled but put the binoculars away. She pulled Michiru a little closer, smiling down at her. “Okay. I’ll say the magic words: you’re right.”

 

Michiru smirked at her. “I’m always right.”

 

“Mm… so where are we going?”

 

Michiru held up a map of the park. “There’s a go-kart area: Furi-Furi Grand Prix. I thought you might like to try that out.”

 

Haruka nodded. “Sounds fun… remind me not to beat the little kids, though.”


	5. Lupin Labyrinth Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Jadeite enter a mirror maze

It was not going well. Daito had known it wouldn’t be easy but it was really not going well at all. He’d tried suggesting various rides and every single one of his suggestions has been shot down. Rei had made it so clear that she didn’t want to be here that he wondered why she didn’t just leave.

 

Now they were strolling through the Geopolis area in what could only be described as a freezing silence. He was also convinced that someone was following them but that was the least of his problems. What was the point of spending time with a beautiful girl if she treated you like dog dirt?

 

“How about the Lupin III attraction?” he said finally, after waiting ten minutes for Rei to say something (anything). “I hear it’s a challenge… it could be interesting.”

 

Rei glanced at him and then at the signpost pointing the way to the ride. Daito waited for her to say ‘no’ to this one as well.

 

“All right,” she said, surprising him. “At least it’s not whirling around in the air and screaming.”

 

“If you don’t like that, why did you come here in the first place?”

 

She glared at him. Normally he would have seen this as a bad sign but it was the first actual emotion he’d seen in her since they’d met. “Because Usagi asked me to! And because... “

 

He waited for her to finish the sentence but she simply folded her arms and began walking in the direction of the Labyrinth Trap.

 

“So you’re only here for Usagi-san,” he said, catching her up.

 

“Precisely.”

 

“You could have said ‘no’.”

 

Her violet eyes seared him with another glance. “Have you tried saying ‘no’ to Usagi? Come back to me once you have.”

 

“Fine, fine…”

 

The Lupin attraction was right at the other end of the park and it took a while to get there with the crowds and queues for the other attractions. Daito kept waiting for Rei to change her mind, to turn around and say it was too far, but it didn’t happen.

 

“So… do you like Lupin?” he asked, once they were in the queue.

 

“I prefer Zenigata,” she said, surprising him with a small smile. “He’s dedicated… dependable.”

 

“Also a bit crazy.”

 

“He has to be crazy to keep up with Lupin!” Rei objected. She seemed to realise she was actually having a conversation with him and went a little red. “So is Lupin your favourite?”

 

“He’s okay… I prefer Goemon, though.”

 

“Goemon?” She seemed surprised. “You don’t…”

 

“Look like that type of guy?” he guessed with a smirk.

 

It was the wrong thing to do. Rei sniffed and looked away. “Please don’t finish my sentences for me.”

 

Daito rolled his eyes.“That’s what you were going to say, though. I don’t look like the type of guy who’d like Goemon.”

 

She shrugged, walls up, armour present. “So?”

 

“So there are no ‘types’ of guys… everyone’s different.”

 

“Whatever you say.” She gave her money to the man in the entry booth, clearly not interested in discussing the matter further.

 

They filed through to a screen where they were handed a PDA and then ushered into a room with a large screen. Zenigata appeared on the screen before them and informed them that they were looking for three stolen treasures.

 

“Better memorise what they look like,” Daito said, stepping close and staring hard. “Apparently there are tons of fakes.”

 

“This should help with that, though?” Rei turned the device around as if she had never handled anything like it before.

 

“May I?” Daito held out his hand and she gave it to him. He pressed the button on top and the smaller screen flickered to life. “You’re not really into technology, huh?”

 

“I think people give it too much importance. You shouldn’t need a machine to organise your life for you.”

 

“Sometimes people have busy lives… or they just don’t mark time like the rest of us. Like Usagi-san.”

 

Rei shook her head. “I don’t think Usagi marks time at all.”

 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” he pointed out as they walked into the next room.

 

There wasn’t much time after that for casual conversation. The maze was actually fairly difficult and they had to concentrate on what they were being shown and who was speaking to them through the PDA.

 

Eventually, they walked into a part of the maze that was all mirrors. Daito felt Rei slow down.

 

“I don’t like this,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

“It’s hard to see what’s real and what’s not,” he agreed, placing one gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

She nodded as they moved forward step by step, not mentioning that he was actually touching her.

 

“It’s like that… in the real world… too. People are always… lying and… saying things they think you want to hear.”

 

Daito wanted to hold her then, his heart pierced by the subtext in her words. He squeezed her shoulder. “Not your friends, though.”

 

“No… they don’t lie to me,” Rei agreed. Her many reflections were gazing at the ground, looking vulnerable.

 

“Friends don’t lie to each other.”

 

Her eyes met his in the mirror. “I had a friend once... I thought he was a friend… but in the end, he turned out to be… only interested in what I could do for him.”

 

“I’m not him,” Daito said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

 

Her reflection watched him for what seemed like endless seconds before she reached up and touched his hand for a precious moment.

 

“I know you’re not.”


	6. Pixie Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usagi is reassured that everything will be fine

“Do you think we should go with them?” Usagi asked, watching Daito and Rei head off.

 

Kato answered,  “I don’t think it would help Daito-kun very much if you accompanied them.” 

 

“I just want everyone to enjoy themselves…”

 

“He’ll be able to enjoy himself if he can get Rei-san to open to him . I don’t think she would do that with you watching.”

 

Usagi looked wounded. “Why not?”

 

“Because she’d be too busy worrying about you.” He gave her a brief smile. “So please… let him do this on his own.”

 

“We’re back!” Minako announced, followed by Mamoru, who was holding most of the ice creams. “Usagi-chan, you said you wanted to go on the teacups?”

 

“I - I did - oh yes!” Usagi stuttered, catching Minako’s eye. “Yes - the teacups! Come on, Mamo-chan, let’s go.”

 

She grabbed her boyfriend’s arm (after taking her ice cream) and practically dragged him away.

 

“But - I thought - you hated the tea cups,” Mamoru panted, trying to make sure he didn’t lose his own ice cream.

 

“Minako-chan wants to talk to Kato-san alone. So… we just have to be somewhere they’re not. We don’t have to go on the teacups, we can just look at them, right?”

 

She beamed at him and Mamoru nodded, still not sure why they’d had to leave so abruptly.

 

“Sure, Usako, we can just look.”

 

“You’re the best, Mamo-chan!”


	7. Magical Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow in the mist, everything becomes clearer.

Kato watched Usagi drag Mamoru away. “You’d never think someone so small could be that strong,” he said.

“It’s amazing,” Minako agreed, taking a big bite of her ice cream. “So, shall we?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Shall we what?”

She fluttered her eyelashes. “I thought it might be nice to go and see Magical Mist.”

“The fountains…? Isn’t that a children’s area?”

Minako poked her tongue out. “Why should they have all the fun?”

Kato swallowed a laugh. “Okay. Magical Mist, then.” 

He followed her, wondering why she was so fixated on this particular area of the park. When he got there, all he could see was children (and some adults) running around in bare feet as various holes in the ground sprayed water and vapour drifted in the air, with mini-rainbows sometimes appearing. It was pretty but not exactly exciting.

Minako had finished her ice cream and was already dragging her shoes and socks off, eyes lit up with excitement. She turned around to see him standing there and huffed. “Come on! I’m not doing this on my own!”

“You still haven’t said what ‘this’ is,” Kato pointed out.

“Running barefoot through fountains, isn’t it obvious? Didn’t you do that when you were little?” She stopped, blushing as she realised what she’d said. “I mean… um…”

“Which lifetime? I don’t think I really had much time to go running through water when we first met and the second one…” His eyes grew distant for a moment as he tried to sort through his memories, never an easy task. “I don’t remember much of that one. I think I was happy but I can’t… there’s nothing specific. Metallia wiped our memories when we joined her.”

Minako bit her lip and walked carefully back to him. “I know. I know it’s hard. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” He shrugged. “It is what it is.”

“But you can make new memories.” She held out a hand. “Even if it’s something as silly as running barefoot through water - why shouldn’t you try it out? You might like it.”

Kato stared at her hand, his heart suddenly pounding. He was having difficulty speaking, so he nodded and removed his shoes and socks. Then he took Minako’s hand and let her pull him forward into the water.

She was right: it was fun running around like this. He didn’t enjoy it as much as she seemed to but it was nice to feel the water tickling his feet and softening everything in his vision. Except Minako, Minako seemed to become clearer. It felt like he was seeing the real her, the part of her she usually kept hidden behind her cheerful chatter and her intense dedication to becoming famous.

“Minako-san…” He tugged her hand and they stopped in the middle of the fountains, the happy laughter of children surrounding them.

She turned to him, her cheeks pink, her eyes wide. “Yes?”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “I think I do like this. And…” He squeezed her hand. “I like doing it with you.”

Now she was really blushing. He would have said more but they were in a very public place and he didn’t feel comfortable going further in front of all these people.

“I’m glad… you feel happy,” she said. “You always seem… sad. And I completely understand why but… you’re here to feel happy, too. You shouldn’t feel bad about enjoying yourself.”

“I’m not sure Haruka-san and Michiru-san would agree with you.”

Minako giggled. “They’ll come around. But even if they don’t…” She shrugged. “You’re here to stay.”

“Yes,” Kato agreed, squeezing her hand again. “We’re not leaving again.” 

They stood for a moment in happy silence and then Kato glanced around. “Perhaps we could go somewhere a bit drier? I think I saw a ride called Venus Lagoon back there - a merry-go-round?”

“Okay!” She beamed at him.

After they put their shoes back on, Kato reached out and took her hand again. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” She pulled him a bit closer. “It’s very ‘okay’.”

They held hands all the way to Venus Lagoon and stood in the queue. Kato wondered why he didn’t feel more self-conscious. Perhaps because holding Minako’s hand seemed so natural and right, like they’d done this before. Maybe they had… though it seemed strange to think of his past self as the type to hold hands.

“So... “ Minako cleared her throat. “Do you think that we might be able to move beyond hand holding at some point?”

Kato couldn’t hold back the laughter. “Not that you’re impatient.”

“Excuse you, I’ve been waiting centuries.”

“Then you won’t mind waiting a little bit longer just so I can wrap my head around what’s happening.”

She pouted. “Okay… but maybe we could meet up somewhere else? Not a theme park?”

“Where did you have in mind?” he deadpanned. “A shopping centre? A swimming pool?”

“You know what I mean - oh…” She squinted at him. “You’re teasing me.”

“Correct.”

“I tease you, not the other way around!”

He swung their hands, chuckling. “I believe in an equal relationship. You should be able to take what you dish out.”

Minako huffed again but didn’t seem too upset. “You’d better not be too mean to me.”

“This isn’t mean.” He shook his head. “ ‘Mean’ is how Rei-san treats Daito-kun.”

“Oh…” Minako sighed. “You’re not wrong but… she doesn’t trust easily.”

“And you do?”

She looked up at him, serious for once. “I know you. I know it’s going to be okay. I can feel it.”

“That makes one of us, then.”

“You need to be more optimistic, you know, it would really help - oh, you’re teasing me again!”

“See, you’re already catching on,” he said as they mounted the carousel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2017 on Tumblr


End file.
